User blog:PansexualDude1999/The Challenge Season 27 Free Agents ll Episode 1 *SNEAK PREVIEW*
(In the backyard) Dunbar: '''So Brad how many Children do you have '''Brad: '''I have two boys '''Nany: Aww how old are they Brad: Three and then I have a newborn (Tearing up) Paula: '''Aww Brad are you crying '''Brad: (Sniffling) '''It's just i'm gonna be away from my wife and boys for possibly a month and a half '''Paula: I understand exactly how you feel I also have a newborn to and it's hard for me to know that i'm gonna be missing a lot of milestones with my little boy sorry you're gonna make me start crying Brad: No Paula don't cry (Brad hugs Paula) Brad: (Confessional) Me and Paula share a lot in common we both have children of our owns and we both know that this won't be easy to be away from out family for this long time but i'm not gonna give up on this I wanna win this competition and I feel like I really need this money for my kids they are absolutely the most important things in my life and this money could really help pay their college loans when they get older (On the other side of the backyard) ''' '''Cara Maria: '''Is Paula crying '''Laurel: Let the bitch cry I don't care Cara Maria: 'That was a bit harsh don't you think '''Laurel: '''I don't care don't you remember how nice she was to you in Rivals '(Flashback to Rivals) Paula (To Cara Maria): 'Your wet and looking stupid now go to bed '''Cara Maria: '''Well you also kind of called her an anorexic bitch '(Flashback to Rivals) Laurel (To Paula):' Yeah cry your f*cking heart out you anorexic bitch I want you to cry cause you are worthless '''Laurel: '(Confessional) I absolutely hate Paula's guts I think that she is the most fake b*tch in the world she always tries to play like Mama Brava but on the inside she's nothing but an ugly anorexic bully and that's all she'll ever be 'Laurel: '''I'll be right back Cara '''Cara Maria: '''Laurel don't '(Laurel walks over to the other side of the living room) Jordan: 'Hey babe '''Laurel: '(In a sarcastic voice) Aww what's the matter Paula is the anorexic b*tch upset '''(Several mouths drop open) Paula: '''GET OUT OF MY FACE LAUREL GET OUT OF HERE GET OUT '''Laurel: '''Or what you're gonna fight me i'm half your age and about twice your size '''Paula: Really Laurel cause last time I checked Iv'e won more challenges than you Laurel: Of course you have cause I also would have won a challenge If I had Emily and Evelyn as partners Paula: Well I still won you're just jealous cause I beat you in Rivals Laurel: Why are you still on this aren't you like 45 now Paula: Yep i'm 45 years but yet im still prettier than you. Remember when you told me that I would never get married or have kids. Well guess what love I have a husband and I have a child and do you have either nope. Laurel: '''Ok so it took you 45 years to get a husband and to have a baby congratulations '''Paula: Why don't you get out of here no one in this house likes you everyone thinks you're a worthless b*tch (In the kitchen) Kenny: '''Are they fighting '''Trishelle: '''This brings back so many memories Kenny '''Ryan: Sshh I wanna listen to this catfight Kenny: '(Confessional) It's kind of funny to hear Paula and Laurel going at it outside you know it's not every night you get dinner and a show '(Back Outside) Laurel: 'No one likes me bitch I don't give a rats ass cause you know what Paula i'm the strongest girl in the house and you know it '''Paula: '''Yep you're so strong Laurel so strong that I beat you and CM in Rivals '''Laurel: '''Okay and what do you use your prize money for lipsuction '''Paula: '''Don't you dare insult my past you don't know a damn thing about my past my anorexia is personal to me and you have no right to come out here and berate my past '''Paula: '(Confessional) Laurel has no right to insult my past with anorexia she knows nothing about the sh*t that iv'e gone through in my life she needs to mind her own business 'Laurel: '''You know what Paula you're still the anorexic bitch you were 4 years ago '(Paula starts crying) (Jordan stands up) Jordan: 'Ok Laurel that's enough we're going inside '''Laurel: '''Haha Pauls you're better than me but you're the one crying '''Jordan: '''Laurel now ('Jordan forces Laurel inside and takes Laurel into one of the bedrooms) Jordan: 'Laurel what are you thinking '''Laurel: '''She provoked me '''Jordan: '''No she didn't you came up to her and started fighting with her for no reason '''Laurel: '''Whatever I don't care '''Jordan: '''No you do care do you realize that your behavior reflects badly on not just you but with me '''Laurel: '''Jordan I don't care '''Jordan: '''You know what Laurel if you're not gonna listen to me then just go '''Laurel: '''Fine '(Laurel walks out of the room) 'Jordan: '(Confessional) Laurel needs to cut the crap and stop frequently being rude to people for no reason she's not only putting a target on her back she's also putting a target on my back and I don't want to get eliminated because of my girlfriend's bigmouth Category:Blog posts